All I want for Christmas
by bothergirl99
Summary: I suck at summaries. Sorry. Wesker has a strange dream, about Chris singing what will happen? Song Fic. WeskerxChris


Yes I do realize it's not Christmas...but I was listening to All I Want For Christmas is You and well it got me in a 'Christmsasy' mood. )

I do NOT own Resident Evil nor this song I used. I can only wish I did.

_song, _words, "speaking"

Wesker walked through the dark corridors searching for something, unknown to him. A force kept him from turning back and compelled him to move forward until he heard something that sounded like bells.

Curious, he moving quietly towards the sound, and soon found that it came from behind a door. Hearing noises coming from inside Wesker stopped, to listen to the muffled voices.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

Wesker decided it was safe to walk in, and as soon as he did he was greeted with the sight of Chris, his boyfriend of two years in tight green pants and a loosely buttoned up shirt. Giving the man a good look up and down. He was semi startled when he found out that this sex god was the cause of the noise.

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Chris kept singing, pretending not noticing Wesker, until he turned around and started singing to the baffled blonde.

_Make my wish come true_

Extending a single finger aiming it at his partner he sang softly and directly at him.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Hoping off the stage and making his way towards Wesker he continued to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need, and I_

_Don't care about the presents_

Underneath the Christmas tree

Finally reaching Wesker, Chris started dancing, beckoning Wesker to follow him.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Wesker was very confused, he always knew his boyfriend would do random things, but this seemed to top the cake! He decided it to be best to get up and follow his love. Chris was dancing about the place singing.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh_

He pushed Wesker down on a chair that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just want to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Chris grabbed Wesker's hand and led him towards the mistletoe where Wesker grabbed Chris and held him close as Chris continued to sing.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay up late_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby_

All of a sudden numerous of bright lights turned on blinding Wesker and Chris kept singing unfazed.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of childrens'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah_

Chris jumped for emphases on 'yeah' making Wesker smile at his stupidity. Wesker couldn't help but notice that Chris looked so damn hot right now. With a predatory grin, he slowly walked up to an evading Chris.

_Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

Chris moved closer toward his love swaying his hips to the last measure of the music, singing loudly on the last frame.

_Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby_

_Buzz buzz buzz_

Wesker woke up with a start and quickly turning off the alarm, hoping it didn't wake his boyfriend. _What an interesting dream._ Wesker thought, while looking at his sleeping lover. Remembering the dream Wesker started to chuckle at the dream, now replaying over in his head. He stuck his hand in his pocket pulling out a black velvet box and opening it, reviling its contents. A silver band with 'I love you' scribed into it. Quietly closing the box Wesker moved over to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

"Chris…honey. Wake up," Wesker quietly spoke, as to let the man sleep but also to wake him up.

"What is it Wesk?" Came the groggy reply of Chris, but then in a more excited tone, "Is it Christmas?"

Wesker chuckled at his companions childish tone of voice.

"Yes it is dear, and you know what?" pulling out a small box and opening it. Hearing Chris gasp, Wesker sweetly said, "All I want for Christmas is you."

Like it? Hate it? Just don't flame it. -Hope you enjoyed it. D


End file.
